Itsumo: Immer
by WeyrdSister
Summary: (BV) Die berühmt, berüchtigten drei Jahre.


**Itsumo - Immer**

_Disclaimer: Dragonball (in welcher Form auch immer) ist das Eigentum von Akira Toriyama - die Idee zu dieser Geschichte betrachte ich als mein geistiges Eigentum, also fragt mich bitte, wenn ihr sie andernorts veröffentlichen möchtet!_

_**Anmerkungen:** Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Testkapitel ... leider war die Leserschaft von FanFiction.Net in letzter Zeit nicht sehr aktiv, was das reviewen betrifft, deshalb greife ich zu der (mir eigentlich verhassten) "keine Reviews, kein neues Kapitel" - Methode. Wenn ihr also irgendeine Form der Kritik oder des Lobes habt - bitte teilt euch mit!_

**Itsumo - Kapitel 1: Streit**

Bulma Briefs saß in einem der Labore der Capsule Corporation und starrte auf die Blaupause, die vor ihr ausgebreitet auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Warum weiter leugnen? Sie war ... nicht verliebt ... aber sehr angezogen von ... einer ... bestimmten Person. Er war muskulös, attraktiv und geheimnisvoll, außerdem noch herrisch, egoistisch und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Massenmörder! Wem sollte sie etwas vormachen? Vegeta war die wohl unmöglichste Wahl, die ihr Herz hätte treffen können! Aber dennoch ... . Obwohl ihn niemand wirklich kannte, so kannte sie ihn doch so gut, wie niemand von der ‚Gruppe Z' sonst. Sie hatte einen Eindruck davon bekommen, was ihm die Rivalität zwischen Goku und ihm bedeutete, was er mochte und was weniger und wie er sich verändert hatte in dem Jahr, das er schon in der Corporation wohnte. Vielleicht verband sie nicht gerade eine Freundschaft, aber zumindest ein gegenseitiger Respekt. Für andere schien dies nicht immer erkennbar, und Bulma selbst zweifelte oft daran, dennoch war da etwas, was in seinem Umgang mit ihr anders war als mit anderen. Die blauhaarige Frau seufzte. Warum war alles so kompliziert? Sie hätte jeden anderen Mann mit Leichtigkeit haben können; warum dann den, der gerade so unerreichbar schien? Vielleicht war es ja gerade das? Entmutigt legte sie das Gesicht in die Hände. Blödes Leben. Blöde Liebe. Alles, alles blöd.  
Mit einem lauten ‚WUMP' landete etwas vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Zuerst fiel ihr Blick auf mehrere Metallteile, die die Überreste eines Trainingsroboters zu sein schienen und Öl auf die darunterliegende Blaupause tropften. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu einem ziemlich angenervt aussehenden Vegeta, der mit verschränkten Armen auf sie herab starrte. Sie zählte in Gedanken bis Fünf und sagte dann mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln: „Meine Güte, wenn das nicht Vegeta ist? Was kann ich jetzt schon wieder für dich tun? Lass' mich raten! Ich soll alles stehen und liegen lassen und mich um deinen Roboter kümmern." Der Saiyajin hob eine Augenbraue, was so viel bedeutete wie „Erraten."  
Bulma schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Ihre Miene war nun nicht mehr zuckersüß. „Weißt du was?" giftete sie, „Nichts dergleichen werde ich tun!" Mit einem Ruck zog sie die verschmierte Blaupause unter dem Schrott hervor. „Du hast rein zufällig deinen Müll auf meiner Arbeit abgeladen! Und da ich ‚nebenbei' auch noch eine Firma mitzuleiten habe, geht die nun mal vor. Jetzt darf ich noch mal von vorne anfangen und glaub' ja nicht, dass dann noch Zeit für dein Spielzeug bleibt!" Mit einer fahrigen Geste wischte sie sich ihr blaues Haar aus der Stirn und funkelte Vegeta wütend an. Dieser nahm ihr das schmutzige Papier aus der Hand und warf es achtlos zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch weiter. „Pass auf mit wem du sprichst, Frau, ich bin nämlich ..." „... der mächtige Prinz der Saiyajin, blah, blah, blah. Wen willst du mit diesem Spruch denn noch beeindrucken? Mich garantiert nicht!" Bulma verdrehte die Augen. Jeden Tag den selben Streit. Doch bevor sie weiteres erwidern konnte, spürte sie etwas an ihrem Hals. Eine Hand. Vegetas Hand! Blitzschnell war er um den Schreibtisch herumgekommen und hatte eine Hand um Bulmas Hals gelegt. Er hielt sie ganz ruhig, bewegte sie nicht und drückte auch nicht zu. Schwarze Augen trafen auf Blaue.  
„Jetzt hörst du besser gut zu, kleine Onna," knurrte er, „ich hab' langsam keinen Bock mehr auf dein ewiges Rumgezicke! Du reparierst dieses Ding sofort sonst ..." „... bringst du mich um?" Merkwürdiger Weise verspürte Bulma kaum Angst. Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Dann bring' mich doch um! Was würde das bringen? Einen weiteren Pflasterstein für deinen Weg in die Hölle! Eine weitere Narbe auf deiner Seele!" Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Ich kenne dich nicht, Vegeta, keiner tut das, aber ich glaube du kannst keine weiteren Narben bekommen, ohne alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen ... bin ich das Wert?" Einen Moment standen sie so, die Erdenfrau und der Saiyajin, seine Hand um ihren Hals, ohne den Blick von einander zu nehmen. Langsam beugte sich Vegeta vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Und wennschon, kleine Onna? Glaubst du wirklich, dass dein Tod ein solches Gewicht hat? Ich habe Hunderte auf dem Gewissen, was macht da schon eine kleine Erden-Onna?" Er grinste. „Hast du Angst, kleine Onna?" Bulma schluckte. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein, denn du wirst mich nicht umbringen, weil du es nicht willst. Ich weiß nicht was früher war, ich weiß nur, dass du nicht mehr der bist, der du mal warst. Du bringst mich nicht um, nur weil ich dich verärgert habe." Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und außerdem ... wenn du mich umbringst hast du meine Freunde am Hals. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: unter ihnen ist ein Supersaiyajin, der dir doch glatt den Arsch versohlen wird, wenn du dich an mir vergreifst." Sie wollte noch etwas anfügen, doch als sie den Ausdruck in den Augen Vegetas sah, klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu. Das war zu viel gewesen. Mehrere Emotionen kämpften im Inneren des Prinzen, seine Hand, die noch immer um den Hals der Frau gelegt war, zuckte. Bulmas anfänglicher Mut sank und in Gedanken verdammte sie sich für ihr loses Mundwerk. Dennoch nahm sie nie den Blick von dem Vegetas. Und auf einmal war es vorbei. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Hals, ihre Blicke trennten sich, die Spannung war gelöst. Vegeta wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Frau sah, wie er kurz inne hielt und sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mundwinkel strich. Als er die Hand sinken ließ, glänzte eine rote Flüssigkeit darauf. Blut. Vegeta würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes und ging.  
Bulma lehnte sich an die Schreibtischkante und presste eine Hand an den Mund. Kami, um ein Haar hätte er sie umgebracht. Das Blut ... Vegeta hatte sich von innen auf die Lippe gebissen, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihr etwas anzutun! 

_Nächstes Kapitel: **Ertappt!**_


End file.
